


The Switch

by BleuBengal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Bottom Dean, Comedy, Demons, Drama, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Mpreg, My First Destiel Fanfic, Romance, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuBengal/pseuds/BleuBengal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is pregnant and pissy. Nothing unusual there. Castiel is missing in action. Adam is off discovering the joys of sex. And Sam...is Sam. After Dean and Cas's unborn,  half angel baby decides that his parents need to walk a mile in each other's shoes, all hell breaks loose. Meanwhile, there's still evil to hunt and people to save. Just another day in the life of the Winchesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Switch

**Author's Note:**

> This is a result of watching both Charmed and Supernatural on Netflix today. Plot bunny mania. So this is kinda a mash up of both series. If you’re a fan of both, then you know which elements I’m talking about. I basically turned Dean and Cas into Piper and Leo whom I love dearly. I shipped them way before I even knew what a ship was. Mainly because I was little when Charmed was on. This will be short, only about three chapters. Enjoy.
> 
> Warnings: Extremely corny dialogue. I think it’s cute. It’s about time I did something close to fluff instead of drama, drama, and more drama.

“Son of a biscuit!”, Dean swore loudly. Well sort of. “This is bull...”, Dean started. His face turned red as he attempted to force out the words to no avail. He looked like he was about to vomit...again. Sam quickly reached for one of the buckets they’d placed in every room of the bunker. Regular vomit was disgusting enough, but half hunter-half angel pregnancy vomit was positively vile. It was neon yellow, slimy, and stuck to the floors like glue. The only positive thing about it was that it had some interesting destructive properties that they discovered on a hunt to kill a demon two weeks earlier. 

_The demon had Sam pinned to the wall choking him. Completely blackened eyes stared amusedly at him as he clutched and scratched desperately at the hand wrapped around his neck. White spots danced across his vision and he felt himself slipping away when Dean crashed in through the door and shot at the demon several times in succession. The final bullet to the head broke the proverbial camel’s back and the demon was forced to pull from the body he had possessed; leaving the innocent bleeding on the floor._

_Sam fell suddenly, the force that had been holding him released. He coughed out the mixture of blood and saliva clogging his airway and gripped at his bruised neck. He watched helplessly as the demon lunged towards Dean in a wist of black smoke._

_Cas was going to kill him. He told Dean to stay in the car. He shouldn’t have even been on the hunt in his condition. Of course he wouldn’t listen, the stubborn jerk. It swirled around Dean creating an oxygen void vortex causing him to gasp for air. Instead of dropping his gun like anticipated, Dean vomited from the pressure the vortex exerted on his abdomen. The next thing they knew, the mist died away to nothing and the demon was left standing in his natural form before he vanished; screaming as flames surrounded him and took him away. The only sign that it ever existed was a blackened scorch mark and a silver dagger clanking to the floor._

_Both brothers stared at each other in shock. “Dude. What was that?”, Sam asked after a moment.  
Dean shrugged. "Hell if I know.” He wiped his mouth off with the sleeve of his forearm and walked over to help Sam up. His hand clasped with Sam's and he pulled him up with a grunt. “Let’s get out of here before one of his buddies show up.”_

Hence the buckets. Not only did it keep the floors clean, but Sam had saved and bottled enough of it to experiment with and use on hunts for at least the next couple of years. 

“Bull...bullfrog.”, Dean settled on, wincing.  
Sam raised an eyebrow and dropped the bucket. “Bullfrog?”, he questioned.  
“It’s the kid. He's messing with me again.”, Dean replied, with a hand on his abdomen. Sam’s eyes wandered down to Dean’s slightly protruding stomach which could still be hidden underneath his layers and flannel, but not in the increasingly shrinking black tee shirt and unbuttoned jean combo he was sporting around the bunker. 

“What do you mean? It’s a fetus Dean. It doesn’t have the physical or mental capabilities to “mess” with you.”  
“Fudge you, college boy. I know what I’m talking about alright? The kid’s messing with me. It has to be some sort of magical, angel....thing.", he said waving his hand trying to find the right words. "I can’t say two words without him making me sound like an idiot. I'm incubating the anti-Christ over here." Sam gave him an exasperated look. 

"Don't look at me like that, okay. We don't have the best of luck with babies in this family. There's gotta be some truth to what they say about Nephilim.”  
“ Those are just rumors Dean. Cas already explained it to us. The lore surrounding Nephilim is made up because our ancestors were afraid of humanoid beings that were more powerful than them.”  
“If you say so.”, Dean dryly replied.

Sam smirked. “Or...the baby just doesn’t want it’s mommy to have a potty mouth.”  
Dean sent Sam a glare that could freeze hell several times over. “Oh that's hilarious. You think this is funny Sammy? Is my life a fudge-caking joke to you?”  
“No. It’s not funny at all.”, he said with as serious a face as he could manage. His voice however, betrayed him as it raised a few octaves in an attempt to hide the howling laughter threatening to come out.  


Dean stormed angrily out of the room.  
“Dean, come on! I was kidding.”, Sam called after him.

The only answer he received was the slamming of the front door.

☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉

Dean walked into the kitchen and dropped a bag of takeout on the counter. The smell of fried rice permeated through the air and left Sam's mouth watering. He jumped up from his position in front of the laptop and slid into a chair. Sam grabbed one of the plastic spoons and dug into the extra large carton. Dean didn’t say a word and sat across from him; scraping his chair across the floor louder than necessary to let Sam know he was still pissed. He glanced up from his meal and decided to try a little light conversation.

“So... heard from Cas yet?”  
Dean’s knuckles tensed around his bottle of cream soda. Since he couldn’t drink beer anymore, Dean had taken to drinking soda from bottles instead of cans. Sam figured that something about the coolness and frost of refrigerated glass comforted him. 

“Nope.”, Dean replied running a frustrated hand over his hair. Cas had been gone for the past three weeks or so working on cases. Dean hadn’t been able to get ahold of him as he was ignoring all of their calls, though they know he heard them. Helpful items such as files and weapons tended to appear to aid them when they called his name, but no Cas.

Normally Dean wouldn’t care. He grew up this way. Him and Sam both. He wasn’t some clingy chick who needed to hang onto his guy all the time. But after finding out that yes angels are allowed reproduce with humans, no it doesn’t matter the sex of the person, and holy fuck he was pregnant with a half angel baby; he needed help and answers. And yeah, he kind of missed Cas too. A little. A lot. It had been over a month since he was slammed face first into the mattress, Cas filling him up to the brim, his grace roaming over Dean’s body, whispering into his ear what Dean assumed were really dirty things in his native language; setting dean's nerves aflame in ecstasy. And with the baby playing tricks on his body and his choice of self expression, he wasn’t in the best of moods.

Sam decided to change subjects. “We need to get Adam back home so I can get more information on the Mason case.”, he said through a mouthful of food. Susanna Mason had been murdered one night in the kitchen and not two days later, her son was killed at his apartment as well. No traces, no evidence of a break-in in both cases. According to the news, there was a serial killer on the loose. According to the pattern they’d found during research, it was probably supernatural. In that area, there’d been several cases of members of the same family systematically being hunted and killed for seemingly no reason; the father always the last to go. 

“He still buried deep in Jo’s nookie huh?”  
Adam and Jo had hooked up a while back and Adam was a semi-permanent fixture at the roadhouse these days. He was completely neglecting his hunting duties, other than the mild ones Jo dragged him on, but they let him slide. He was still a kid and he was fairly new to the hunting lifestyle. They’d taken him under their wing after his mom was killed and it was almost like he’d been there the entire time.

Sam allowed a look of disgust to grace his features, almost losing his apetite. “You’re a perv, you know that? Don’t ever mention Jo and nookie to me in the same sentence again.” Jo was like their little sister and he just couldn’t think of her like that, even though it was clear that her and Adam were bumping uglies on a regular basis. “I already talked to the husband, but I need Adam to cozy up to the daughter to get us in the house.”  
“Why can’t you do it?”, Dean asked like it was obvious the solution.  
“Because Dean, she’s like two.” More like sixteen, but still closer to Adam’s age than Sam's.  
Dean looked thoughtfully, chewing on a fortune cookie. “What about the older one? The one in college.”

Sam nervously scratched at his neck. “Tried that already. It didn’t work. She kinda hates me.”  
Dean sighed deeply and leaned back, shirt rising up over his stomach; smirking. “Sammy, sammy, sammy.”, he tsked. “You’ve gotta work on your game man.”  
“I’m sure you could do better.” Sam said with an eyeroll..  
“I could do better in a wheelchair.”, Dean smugly replied.  
“Yeah well. You’re not exactly in the seduction business right now." Sam gestured to Dean’s growing belly to emphasize his point. 

“Look, all we need is to get close enough to steal her keys right? I can do that. It’s Friday night. She’s probably at the bar with some of her friends, getting wasted and hoping to hook up with the most attractive guy there."  
“I’m assuming that would be you.”  


“Of course it’s gonna be me Sam, who else? Anyway, it's bound to be dark and loud in there just like every other bar on the planet. No one will be able to tell. It’s a no brainer.”

Dean was right. He was their only chance to get into the house before whatever it was came to finish the job with Susanna’s husband and his daughters. They needed some clue as to what they were dealing with.

All of a sudden Dean burped, pressing his fist to his chest. To both of their surprise, a blue glowing bubble came floating out instead of air. Sam couldn’t resist leaning over and touching it with his finger. It popped and exploded with silver glitter all over Dean’s beef and broccoli. Dean stood up and slammed his hands on the table. “That’s it. Cas! Get your feathery ascot down here or you’re a dead angel.”, he growled.

Cas appeared behind him, arms wrapped around Dean’s waist, palms settled on his stomach, and head resting on his shoulder. “Hello Dean. How are you?”  
Dean whirled around and slapped Cas’s hands away. “Where the hell...icopter have you been? We’ve been calling you for weeks.”

“I know and I apologize. I was busy.”  
“You were _busy_?”, Dean asked incredulously. “You hear that Sam? He’s been busy.” Dean snorted. .

Cas inspected Dean’s face carefully, tilting his head to one side. “You’re upset.”, he stated blankly.  
Dean looked taken aback. “Upset? Nah. I’m not upset, I’m pissed off.”, Dean said pulling a gun from his back pocket and pointing it at Cas. Sam reflexively jumped up and gently took the weapon from his brother, lowering Dean’s arm.  


“Whoa, hey now. No shooting angels in the kitchen.”, he said with a nervous laugh; stepping in between the couple. Sam and Dean engaged in a three minute glare off until Dean relented and sat back down at the table. “Not like he can die anyway Sam.

“He’s a little hormonal.”, Sam apologized. Cas raised an eyebrow at the 'little' part. " We’ve been dealing with some pretty weird stuff over here while you’ve been gone.”, he explained.

“Such as?”, Castiel implored.  
“Glitter burp bubbles and demon slaying puke? Is that normal?”  
“For hybrids, yes. The child is manifesting it’s powers. For one so young, this is a good sign. Our little one will be very powerful indeed.” Castiel smiled lovingly at Dean whose urge to flip his boyfriend off diminished slightly. He felt a little bit better, but he wasn’t quite ready to forgive Cas for leaving him to deal with it all by himself. The boy could hold a grudge. 

“I bought crab rangoon in case you decided to show up tonight.”, Dean mumbled sliding the carton towards Castiel. Cas’s eyes lit up and he picked up the box, pouring the entire carton’s content into his mouth in one go. The greasy, fried triangles were his favorite.  
“Thank you.”, Cas said. “That was satisfying. I’m afraid I must go. I will phone at a later hour.” He started to fade away.  
“You’ve got to be kidding me? You’re not going anywhere.”, Dean said grabbing at the back of his trench coat and pulling him back into the room. 

“Dean.”, Cas sighed; rematerializing. “I have to leave. I have charges. You know that.” His eyes were begging Dean to understand.  
"Well you have a family too jack-in-the-box! You can't just abandon us like that.” Dean yelled wincing at how girly he sounded.  
“I have not abandoned you.”, Cas said sounding extremely offended. As offended as Castiel could be anyway. “I am always watching over you. I understand how you must feel, but my work is very important. We have a future guardian angel who is close to falling from grace. I have to counsel him before he makes a grave mistake. This is not an easy task.”

“Yeah and hunting is a walk in the park.”, Dean sarcastically remarked getting right into Cas’s face. “While you’re busy running around the whole world doing “counseling”, he said using air quotes. “Or whatever, I’m stuck fighting demons and monsters and carrying your hybrid spawn around. I can’t drink, I can’t go five minutes without throwing up my guts in the bathroom, and my gumdrop nipples hurt! This is your fault and I’m not dealing with this sunshine alone.”, he said jabbing an accusing finger at Cas’s chest.

Gumdrop? Sunshine? Cas’s brow wrinkled at Dean’s odd choice of words. He looked at Sam for help and Sam mouthed “baby” to him from behind Dean’s back. Understanding dawned on his face. “It takes two Dean. As I recall, you played an active role in our coupling as well.” Before Dean could argue, Castiel held up a hand to stop him and continued. “I see now that I do not fully understand how this pregnancy is affecting you. I will attempt to cut things with Kevin short and return home. Two more weeks at the most.” 

In the middle of his speech, Sam started to wave wildly and shake his head in warning. When Cas said two more weeks, he motioned a noose around his neck, stuck his tongue out and lolled his head to one side. Cas was an idiot.

Dean’s fiery eyes narrowed dangerously. “If you leave this house tonight then don't bother coming back. We're done."  
“Dean...”, Sam started. This conversation was sickeningly familiar. It was the same ultimatum their father had issued him before he left for Stanford. He knew first hand how making someone choose between their loved ones and their dreams could ruin families. Dean knew it too, he was just riled up. Some of the lingering issues they both had from their childhood had a habit of creeping into their adult lives. Sam wanted to save him from doing something stupid like always.

“No. Cas here has to choose. It’s me and the kid or his charges.”, Dean said folding his arms in front of him. He was digging in his heels; the patent Winchester stubbornness shining through.  
“That is not fair Dean. I cannot choose between my calling and my family.”, Cas argued.  
“Life isn’t fair. Get someone else to cover you and watch the kid. You have other things to do right now.”

The two argued back and forth. Nobody wanted to be the first to back down. They were so distracted that neither of them noticed the lights emanating from both of their backs.  
“Um guys?”, Sam interrupted. They ignored him.  
“Sammy, give my back my gun.”, Dean demanded.  
“Guys seriously.”, he tried again. The lights hovered over both of their heads and mingled together in a blinding light. “Look out!”, he called. Sam ducked and shielded his eyes. 

☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉

Sam peeked up to see Dean and Castiel lying on the floor opposite of each other. He immediately ran to Dean to make sure he and the baby were alright. Dean shook his head to clear it. There was a ringing in his ears that he couldn’t get rid off. “What just happened?”

“I don’t know.”, Sam said slowly. “There was a blast of light and all of a sudden you and Cas were on the floor." Dean looked up at Sam who was more vivid than he’d ever seen him before. It was overwhelming. Dean closed his eyes in an effort to soothe them and when he opened them again a few moments later, he seemed to have adjusted. He took in the warm purple glow with gold around the edges that surrounded Sam. “Sammy, you’re glowing. It's beautiful.”, he marveled.

A blush spread over Sam’s cheeks. Okay, Dean was out of it. He probably had a concussion. That meant a hospital visit and keeping track of all the fake papers and information they had while somehow hiding the fact that Dean is pregnant. Not exactly the typical E.R. fare and more of a hassle than he wanted to deal with right now. “Um thanks? You’re not bad yourself.”  
“No, I mean literally. You’re glowing. Purple actually.”  
Sam was confused and looked down at himself not seeing anything. “What?” Their attention was grabbed by Cas’s weak moans. He sat up slowly, blinking his clear blue eyes open.  
“You okay man?”, Sam asked.  
“Yes Samuel. I am ‘okay’. I do feel slightly nauseous however.” 

When Castiel noticed Dean on the floor he scooted over to him automatically. “Dean...”, he said reaching out for his boyfriend.  
“Back off Cas. Just give me a second.”, Dean replied, pulling away and patting the side of his head. He was immediately assaulted by a jumble of loud noise. “Do you guys hear that?”

“Hear what?”  
“The noise. It’s like a million voices talking all at once. Fuck, it hurts. Did you leave the tv on?” Dean clamped both hands over his ears in vain. The voices only continued to grow in intensity.  
“Dean, we don’t have a tv.”, Sam reminded him.

They all stared at each other until Cas leaned over and promptly vomited all over the floor. A bright neon yellow.  
Dean subconsciously reached down to put a hand his stomach when he noticed that his bump wasn’t there. 

“The baby.”, he choked out; panic lacing his voice. He knew he said he hated carrying the kid, but he still wanted it more than anything. Him and Cas's little monster was everything to him. It represented what he never thought he could have; a real chance at the apple pie life with a few guns and some salt thrown in. “It’s gone.” 

Sam looked over in concern when suddenly it all clicked. Dean was swearing like a sailor again and Cas was throwing up everywhere. He looked closely at Castiel and sure enough, he could see the faint outline of a bump underneath his trench coat. Sam started laughing. His niece or nephew was a genius. 

“What the hell Sam? My kid is gone, probably magicked away by a witch or a demon and you’re laughing?”, Dean growled angrily.  
“He’s not gone Dean. He just...moved house.”, Sam said pointing towards Cas’s stomach. 

“Well...shit.”


	2. Walk A Mile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where I snuck in a little bit of fluff in a random place and somehow Dean is still hormonal even though he technically isn't pregnant anymore. Go figure lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not excited about this chapter. At all. I really wanted to update this story because I've had pieces of this chapter just sitting there and it wasn't coming together like I needed it to. I hope you still like it? Look out for some type of edit to this in the future. Anyway....on with Chapter 2.

“This shouldn’t be possible. This isn’t possible.”, Cas muttered to himself as he sat on the couch with his chin in his hands.  
“Apparently it is.”, Sam said. “You two obviously weren’t listening to each other and your baby decided to take over. What does that tell you?”

“Are you saying this is our fault?”  
Sam looked at Dean like he had gone nuts. “Are you kidding me?”, he asked incredulously. “You just pulled _a gun_ on Cas. You honestly don’t see how that might have caused some stress? You probably scared the poor kid half to death.”

“Weren’t you the one that said, “It’s just a fetus Dean. It doesn’t have the mental capacity to mess with you Dean.”, he mocked in an excessively squeaky voice; imitating Sam.

Sam shoved his hands in his pockets. “I don’t sound like that.”, Sam grumbled.

“So what are we supposed to do now?”, Dean cut in. “Just sit here and wait? There's friggin killer on the loose Sam. There has to be another way. I don't know how to be an angel and Cas has no clue how to hunt.”

“I think that’s the whole point. You know, walk a mile in each other’s shoes? You two need to start appreciating each other and act like adults. Face it dude, you’re stuck.” 

Dean rubbed his eyes to relieve some of the stress building up. He couldn’t even hear himself think with all the noise echoing inside his head. This was a disaster. He wondered if it was like this for Cas all the time. Did he ever get a break from it? Dean didn’t know how he always managed to stay so calm. He was close to losing it already and it hadn’t even been ten minutes.

Cas sighed heavily and spoke up. “Samuel is right. We aren't going to switch back until we’ve learned our lesson.”  
“How do you know that?”  
“He told me. The child, that is.”

Dean’s head snapped up and his eyes narrowed. “He what now? You mean you can talk to him?”  
Cas nodded hesitantly, reading the tension in Dean’s body language.  
“Since when?”  
“Since shortly after his conception. He’s not shy about making his presence known. It’s how I knew he was male.”, Cas admitted.  
“And you never thought to mention it to me? To say, Oh Dean, by the way, I've been chit chatting with the baby this whole time?!”, Dean ranted.

Castiel winced and rubbed at his stomach where the baby had shoved his foot into one of his internal organs. “He doesn’t like it when you yell.”  
“Yeah? Well get used to it kid. You’re a Winchester. This is what we do.”, he snapped; immediately feeling bad afterwards. 

He plopped down next to Cas and put his hand over the angel’s stomach, rubbing it soothingly as if in apology. He felt a small tap at his palm and grinned crookedly. It was surreal. Feeling the baby from the outside. When Dean started to pull his hand away, Cas immediately pulled it back.

“Don’t.”,Cas said softly. “He enjoys your touch. He misses you.”, he explained. 

Dean leaned over close to Cas’s belly, his cheek resting to the side of the bump. Cas looked down at his mate fondly and gently brushed his fingers through Dean’s hair; all arguments forgotten for that moment. “I miss you too buddy. I’m sorry for yelling all right? Your old man was just riled up. Be a pal and give your papa his powers back?...Please?”, he added for good measure. They waited a few beats. Nothing happened. “Well, it was worth a shot.”

Sam sighed heavily. “Dean, do you think you can fly over to Jo’s and pick up Adam?”  
“You want me to fly? Yeah.”, he scoffed. That’s gonna happen.”  
“We don’t really have a choice here Dean. You’re the one with the powers right now.”, Sam pointed out.

Cas gently pushed Dean back and scooted around until they were face to face. He placed a palm on Dean’s forehead. “Close your eyes.”, he instructed. 

Dean looked to Sam who shrugged. Dean reluctantly closed his eyes.  
“Good. Now let your mind go blank. Block out everything except the sound of my voice.”

Dean concentrated as the prayers in his head slowly faded away to nothing more than a low buzz of white noise and Cas’s deep voice was in the forefront. “Release your wings. Feel yourself detaching from the room like you’re floating.” He could feel a burst of energy emitting from his back. The soft flutter of feathers echoed through the dark space of his mind. 

“Concentrate on your connection with Adam. Imagine clearly where you want to go and let yourself fly there.”

They watched as Dean’s form slowly began to shift and flicker before disappearing completely.  
After a few moments, Sam broke the silence.

“Guess that means you’re with me.” He pulled on his boots and shoved the confiscated gun into his back pocket.

Cas struggled to lift himself off the couch. “Where are we going?” Sam walked over and pulled him up by both hands until he was standing. 

“Bobby’s. We need to do some research.” Sam clapped Cas on the back and led him forward. He smiled to himself. This was going to be the most interesting hunt they’d had in years. 

☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉  
Dean blinked and found himself inside Jo's room. He heard the shower running and saw a pile of clothes lying in a heap. He walked into the bathroom and banged on the frosted shower door with one fist. “Adam!”, he called. “Come on stud. Time to get back in the saddle. Let's go. ”

Dean listened to the sound of struggling and movement before the right panel slid over a crack and Adam’s wet head popped out. He blinked at him in confusion; rubbing his hair back to keep the water from dripping into his eyes. 

“Dean?”, he asked. “What are you doing? How did you get in here?”, he said looking around the room  
“No time to explain. Long story short, there's a monster on the loose. We need you. ”  
“I'm kind of in the middle of some-”  
Jo's head popped out beside Adam’s before he could finish his sentence.

“Hey Dean!”, she happily greeted.  
“Jo.”, he nodded in acknowledgement. “How's it going?”  
“It’s great. We didn’t know you were coming.”, she said pushing the door open wider; exposing them both. She climbed out stark naked and unashamed. Adam’s jaw unhinged in shock and he quickly placed one hand over his junk, reaching for a towel. “Is Sam here too?”, she asked wrapping herself in a fluffy, but criminally short towel and twisting her hair up in a bun. 

“Nope, I’m riding solo today darlin.” Dean raised his eyebrows suggestively as he drawled out the endearment and smirked at Adam. He watched in amusement as his younger brother's face turned bright red. Dean loved riling him up. Adam knew about the schoolgirl crush Jo had on Dean back in the day. Even though he never showed any real interest in her and was practically married to an angel and having a baby, it still bothered Adam with how comfortable Jo seemed around his brother. 

“I need to steal your boyfriend over here away for a few days. That okay?”  
Jo folded her arms in front of her. “Not really. We’re working on a case. There’s a witch a couple of towns over.”  
“Oh yeah. I see you’re real busy working.”, he said eyeing Jo’s naked form. “Man. I gotta tell you Jo. If I was ever to go straight again, you’d be number one on my speed dial.” A wide grin immediately spread across her face. Adam made a strangled noise and stepped in front of Jo blocking her from Dean’s view. 

"Dean, could you um. Give us a minute.”  
Dean cleared his throat. “Sure. I’m just uh- I’m gonna wait downstairs. Get a beer or something.”  
“Yeah, you do that.”, Adam said glaring. Dean held up both hands in surrender and backed out from the room.

“A beer? I thought he was pregnant?, Jo asked; confused.  
“Crap.”, Adam said stumbling and pulling on his clothes to go after him.

☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉

An ancient book was slammed on the table in front of them. Sam coughed from the dust particles flying off the cover and into his nasal passages. Cas moved back to shield himself from the dust, but was too late. He sneezed wildly and the jostling motion made his stomach curl. He clamped one hand over his mouth and took off running to the nearest bathroom.

Bobby’s eyebrows shot into his hairline, His eyes followed Cas’s quickly retreating form.  
“Don’t ask.”, Sam said. 

“Dean...”, Cas called weakly from the bathroom floor. “Dean! I'm in need of assistance”, Cas pleaded leaning over and clutching at his midsection. His stomach lurched again and he could feel the acid rising in his throat again. He emptied his stomach for the second time. Miserable didn’t even begin to cover how he was feeling. His vessel wasn’tusually so easily susceptible to normal human discomforts. He could be stabbed, cut open, and feel nothing but a pinch. He could sleep sitting up, on the floor, and not feel the ache of his protesting muscles in the morning. But this, this was torture. 

No wonder Dean complained all the time. If it wasn’t nausea, it was the baby rolling around constantly never giving a moment’s peace. And it was quiet. So quiet. He had nothing else to think about but his own misery and loneliness. He longed for the chaos that usually filled his mind. It was easier dealing with other people’s problems than your own. When he would come home to Dean, the noise faded away and all he felt was the joy and bliss of being with his mate. 

“Dean! Please.”, he called out again, hoping that he could hear him. He didn’t know if the bond would still be as strong because Dean wasn’t really an angel. He got his answer when a pack of saltine crackers smacked him on the head. Yup, he probably deserved that one.

Bobby took his hat off and tucked it under his arm. He leaned over, pointing at the opened page. “Sirens. The dangerous yet beautiful creations of the goddess Demeter. The first records of them depict them as something like a mermaid that can also live on land. They were known to possess an irresistible song used and lure sailors to their islands. Particularly those who were married or in committed relationships. Once there, they would use their influence to keep men under a lust spell until they eventually died from starvation.”

Sam’s eyes scanned the pages. “It doesn’t fit the case Bobby. These families have been killed off one by one, not just the men. All the guys were married, but that’s the only connection.”

Bobby slammed another book down on top of that one. “Some of the newer lore tells a different story. Apparently luring in sailors ain't as easy as it used to be so the sirens went underground. Disappeared for a while. About fifty years ago, stories started popping up and hunters have been calling the women ‘fatal attractions’. They seduce married men and shortly after, their families end up succumbing to some tragic death. The husband dies shortly after, usually from suicide. You said this guy, he was cheating on his wife right? And around that time, his family started dropping like flies?” 

Sam nodded in confirmation.  
“It adds up. I think you boys got a siren on your hands.”

Castiel came walking slowly back into the room; cradling a pack of crackers to his chest. 

Bobby looked back and forth between the two of them. "So... Either one of you gonna tell me what’s going on anytime soon or do I have to start guessing?”, he said raising an eyebrow.

☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉

Bobby stared at them in disbelief. “Let me make sure I've got this right. You're telling me that Cas here has one in the oven and Dean’s an... angel?" he asked slowly.  
"For the time being, yes."  
"And somehow the baby is behind it all?”

“Yeah, that’s pretty much the gist of it.”, Sam replied.  
Bobby shook his head. “What the hell kinda mess have you idjits gotten yourselves into?  
“We have everything under control.”, Sam assured. “Cas is helping out with the hunt and Dean is taking over whatever it is that Cas does. It’ll be fine.”

Bobby looked skeptical. “If you say so.”

Just then, Dean appeared with a disheveled looking Adam in tow. “Hey guys.”, he greeted with a small wave around the room. 

“Good, you’re back.”, Sam observed. “Bobby thinks we’re dealing with a siren.”  
Dean looked surprised. “Like insanely hot, irresistable, singing sirens?”  
Sam nodded. “Oh, I’m all over this.”, Dean said clapping and rubbing his hands together. Castiel sent him a glare that could have frozen hell several times over. He was incredibly lucky that Cas didn't have the ability to smite him where he stood. “When do we leave?” Dean was glad to be back in the game. For the first time in months he was feeling like himself again. It felt... good. He felt alive.

“Um, as soon as we figure out who the girlfriend is. We’re going to have to question the daughter again and probably the dad too instead of stealing the keys like we thought.” 

“Whoa!", Dean said suddenly. "Somebody’s got their panties in a knot.”, Dean said feeling the prayers coming back to him full force. He stumbled back a little.  
Cas perked up. “Who is it? Is it a male or a female?”  
“Um, a male. Definitely a dude. Kale, Chris or something.”  
Castiel stood up with an urgent look in his eyes. “Kevin! That’s my charge. What is he saying?”

Dean squinted. “I can’t really tell. Just that he’s panicked about something. Or someone. He’s being followed?”  
Cas paled. “Dean, you must go to him. Now.”, he demanded.  
“What about the siren?”  
“We’ll deal with it. Just go.”, Sam assured, pushing him forward.  


Cad stared at the empty spot that Dean had just vacated. "Please Dean, don't mess this up.", he prayed.

☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉

Dean blinked and found himself in a dark alleyway. He squinted to see though the smoke filling the narrowed space. He heard yelling and commotion down the way and saw a scrawny kid running away from two burly guys. 

“Cas!”, the kid yelled desperately barreling towards him with a bruised and bloody face. Before he could reach him, the goons caught up with the kid and snatched him by the collar; slamming him into the wall. Kevin’s body hit the brick and slumped down bonelessly to the floor.

“Hey!”, Dean yelled running over. “What’s the problem here?”, he asked as he approached the group. 

“Not that it’s any of your business, but this little shit owes me money.”, he said slamming his foot into Kevin’s stomach. The boy groaned and rolled over coughing.  
“Money? Money for what?”  
“For the pound of dust I sold him last week.”

Now that Dean got a good look at the kid; he could see that he looked blitzed out. He couldn’t tell if it was from drugs or just from getting reamed. Dean turned his attention back to the two men. He didn’t know their names so he mentally named them ‘Big and stupid’ and ‘Robin’. 

“Okay, how about this? You’re going to tell me how much he owes you, I’ll pay and then you two chuckleheads can go about your merry way.”

“Or we could just beat the shit out of both of yous, take the money, and then leave.”, Big and stupid replied smugly. His friend nodded in agreement; cracking his knuckles. 

Dean snorted. “You can try.”, he said spreading both arms in front of him as if giving an invitation.  
The taller one charged at him and Dean ducked out of the way; snatching his arm and twisting it behind his back and to the right. The man let out a yowl and Dean forced him down to his knees with his foot. The man swore and struggled against the hold, but Dean had him in a vise.  
“Easy there Sally. Wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself.”  
“Fuck you!”, the man spat. 

Dean twisted his arm again at an unnatural angle soliciting more screams. He knew if he turned it just a fraction more, he would pull it straight out of the socket. He kicked him again and forced him all the way to the ground, grabbing him by the neck. His cheek was slammed against the cold, hard gravel.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you. Wanna try that again?”  
The guy didn’t say anything more, but to release a pained whimper. “Yeah, thought so.”, Dean replied. 

Dean looked up at Robin and found horrified eyes staring back at him. Dean could tell he was torn between helping his friend and his self preservation instincts. Dean released his hold on biggie; figuring they’d both gotten the message loud and clear. Dean strode calmly past them and towards where Kevin was still lying on the ground. He pulled a wad of cash out his pocket and threw it across the way. “This should cover it. Now get the fuck outta here.”

Robin, being the good little sidekick he was, bent down to pick up the money and helped his friend up. Dean watched as big and stupid shoved him off and glared at him with hatred in his eyes, but Dean knew he wouldn’t try anything else. ‘Still got it.’, he said to himself.

He waited until he was sure they were gone to turn his full attention to Kevin whose body was lying limply on the ground. Dean leaned in and turned him over by the shoulder. Dean smacked him on the cheek a few times to wake him up. “Hey! Hey kid! I need you to wake up.” He snapped his fingers in front of his face.

Kevin was unresponsive. Dean pulled back one of his eyelids to snap him out of it and saw nothing but white. “Goddammit.”, he swore; hefting Kevin up and over his shoulder before diasppearing into the night.

☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉☉

Kevin’s eyes slowly blinked open. He looked around at the familiar surroundings of his apartment. The last thing he remembered was running away from Randy and calling for Cas to help him. He groaned and sat up; every muscle in his body protesting the movement. He rubbed at his eyes; vision blurry. When it cleared some, he saw a dark figure sitting in the chair across from him. 

“Cas?”, he croaked out.  
“Nope, try again.”, the figure replied.  
“Who are you?”, Kevin said scrambling up in a panic; the fear evident in his voice. “Where’s Cas? What did you do to him?”, Kevin demanded.  
“Castiel is unavailable at the moment. I’m his replacement. Here.” He handed Kevin a shot glass; noticing that the boy was shaking. Probably from nerves. “This should take some the edge off.”

Kevin took the glass warily and eyed Dean up and down now that his face was visible in the dim light.

“Trust me. If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it by now. Drink up cupcake.”, he ordered. Kevin downed the glass in one go and choked immediately. Every single nerve was aflame as the liquid made it’s way down his throat before finally pooling at the bottom his stomach like a hot coal.  
“Holy crap! What is that?”, he said clutching at his throat and gasping for air. “Acid mixed with liquid mercury?”

“Close. It’s moonshine. Drink of champions.”, he answered with a wink.  
“You’re giving me liquor? What kind of angel are you?”, Kevin muttered still trying to soothe his burned trachea.

“News flash. I’m not an angel.” He smirked and held out his hand to Kevin. “Dean Winchester, at your service. And I’m here to get your bony ass back on the path to righteousness.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated and loved <3.... I like hearing what you guys think. It helps me keep writing. And if you're bored, feel free to check out some of my other stories ;)


End file.
